


At the rooftop

by deffective_baking_powder



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: 2x08 follow up, Angst, Bad Writing, Confessions, F/F, added a second part, but also nsfw, cause you know, it's Ivy's bachelorette party, might get NSFW if I write a second part, we'll get some smut in the show, x1000 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deffective_baking_powder/pseuds/deffective_baking_powder
Summary: Follow up of the events on 2x08. Just wanted to write my interpretation of how these two might be feeling, althogh I'm bad at expressing myself  and English isn't my first language.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up of the events on 2x08. Just wanted to write my interpretation of how these two might be feeling, althogh I'm bad at expressing myself and English isn't my first language.

Ivy looked around the lounge. She had not seen Harley in some time and was starting to worry.

"Hey Selina, have you seen Harley? This party is getting so down and I think it is because she isn't around"

"Hhmm that's right... I think I haven't seen her since you two were dancing together"

Dancing with Harley had been fun, but also strange. Well, everything had become a little weird between them since they kissed. She had really tried to sort out her feelings: she knew she loved her friend, she always had, but was there something else? Harley and her had already talked about it and they both agreed it didn’t mean anything, but Harley’s eyes did not say the same and neither Ivy’s guts. Why couldn’t she help getting a wave of heat each time she was close to her best friend if she was in love with her fiancé. Was she though? Earlier that night she had questioned it. Harley had arranged a big party for her and although Ivy did not know many of the guests, her friend had made a great effort to bring her the best time of her life.

"Ivy, I.... I'm so happy for you. Really. I know I’ve been acting a bit strange lately, but… I just didn’t want to interpose between you and Kiteman"

Ivy’s heart pounced and she had to fight against a blush. “And why would that be?” She asked, her voice a bit shaky. 

"Well, you know, because of that kiss, that definitely didn’t mean anything, but still, I felt like I was some sort of inconvenient to your relationship with the Kite"

Harley’s eyes were looking downwards and Ivy could have sworn that her eyes misted over, but Ivy didn’t want to force her: maybe Harley felt that it wasn’t right to love her friend. And of course Ivy felt that too, because she was going to marry, but somehow a kind of pain born in her interior with that thought.

“Well, I’m happy of having you here and to be able to have some fun like we used to” She gave a soft smile to Harley. “Thank you so much for arranging all this, it really means a lot to me”  
Suddenly she found herself sunken in a warm tight hug from Harley. "I'll always be there for arranging you any party Ive". Ivy put her arms around the other girl's body. She sunk in the warm affection that only Harley's hugs had.

"Hey, why don't we dance like in the old times?" she asked softly whispering at Harley's ear.

"Yeah, sure. Let's show these ladies how to rock it!"

Harley asked to the DJ for some electro tunes, and they started dancing and drinking until Harley ended up the bar shouting and playing a game in which the person that got the right answer about something about Ivy won a shot. Ivy was gladly surprised of how much Harley knew about her: since she started her life as a villainess she had always seemed to not give a fuck for anyone, but she knew everything about her and she had even risked her life for her back in the pit… Ivy was starting to get confusing feelings again and she couldn’t stand it anymore, so she went to rest on a couch in a quiet part of the room. After a couple of minutes a soft hand pressed her shoulder.

“Ive, you ok?” She looked up at Harley’s worried eyes. She couldn’t stand seeing that expression in her just because she was failing to manage her stupid feelings.

“Oh, hey… I just got a bit overwhelmed by the music, so I came here to rest a bit. Not a big deal”

“O…kay… “ She said looking away and as she spotted Ivy's empty glass, she suggested “Hey, would you like me to order some more drinks?”

“No, thanks, I think I have already drunk too much and I bet you too Harls” she answered furrowing one eyebrow.

“Pfft, c’mon you know I can drink much more than this. Be right back!” She said waiving her hand and heading towards the bar.

“God, I’ll have to carry her on my arms to the bed” She thought, and this time she couldn’t repress her blush. 

Minutes went by and Harley wasn’t back. Ivy was starting to worry that she had got sick from the alcohol, so she went to the toilet to check out if she was there semi-conscious as she had found her so many times when they went out on parties and drank too much to forget the physical and mental pain that Joker inflicted on her. But Harley wasn’t in the toilet, neither in the lounge.  
She asked various persons, but no one had seen her in a while. Ivy was getting nervous, afraid that Harley had run away, now that they seemed to be, well something similar to ok again. Then, she spotted a short corridor at the end of the room and headed there. There was an exit at the end of it and when she crossed the door she went up the stairs that leaded to some other point of the building.  
The music was muting as she walked forward. She started to feel a little chill, coming from the other side of the door at the end of the stairs. She pushed it and found herself at the rooftop. The night was clear, a starry sky was covering everything and silhouetted against it was Harley. She was sitting at the border of the rooftop, her back facing Ivy. She quietly walked towards her.

"Harley, what are you doing here?" Harley jumped a bit, surprised by the intrusion. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her forearm. She had a glass on the other hand, her makeup was smudged, and she was sobbing. 

"I...I was just a bit overwhelmed by the music, just wanted to rest a bit *sob* from it"

Ivy’s heart broke when she heard Harley quoting her own words. "And... Why are you crying?"

"What? I'm not crying..." Ivy's fingers touched her cheeks, and wiped away the tears. Ivy was now sitting besides sweetly looking for Harley's eyes. But Harley felt she wasn't strong enough to look at Ivy's eyes.

"Ivy.. I'm sorry... I'm just dragging you along, as I always do. I'm just a too toxic person, you'd be better without me..."

"Harley, that's not true. After all we have lived together do you really think I would let you go? Why do you think I grabbed you back in the pit?"

She put her hands away from Harley's face and lowered her head, now avoiding eye contact. The blonde suddenly felt unprotected, abandoned.

"Loo Ivy, I know Kiteman makes you happy in a way that I would never be able to... and I don’t think I could stand seeing you having that happy life with other person, because... " she stopped there, and the only sound that she could manage to make was a faltering moan.

Again, Ivy was searching for Harley’s eyes. “Because…” Ivy tried to sound confident, but her voice was shaky. 

The blonde finally looked “Because I’m in love with you Pam. I can’t get that kiss out of my mind, I can’t get your taste out of my mouth… I want that moment to repeat in every day of life. I want to smell the scent of your hair, I want to taste your raspberry lips, I want to lap the nectar of your skin and I want to drink the juice from your very core. Ive you’re my favourite plant species, let me please water you” Now Ivy was blushing, feeling a wave of heat accentuated by all the alcohol she had drunk. She had to admit that she got a bit horny by hearing those metaphoric words from her friend’s lips, which she didn’t know could talk such beautiful words, and which she didn’t know she needed that much. She leaned forward looking for them, as a thirsty desert voyager looks for water. They fused in a sincere and passionate kiss, tongues intertwining and wet lips gently rubbing. Harley's glass fell from her hand, landing on the street level and crashing into pieces. She sank her hands into Ivy's hair and the redhair responded embracing her by her hips. They finaly had to stop to catch their breath.

"Maybe it is because of the alcohol, or maybe it is because of how beautiful you look under the moonlight, or maybe because it is true but… I love you too Harley"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin' don't know how to write NSFW

Ivy's right arm was embracing Harley by the shoulders while they were stumbling towards her hotel room. They were laughing at how they had run from the party without telling anyone and without paying. As always, wherever they went they created chaos and everyone was going to be so pissed off the next day, but they just couldn't stop laughing.

"Numberr 252, this yer room right? Okay you're ready to go. Goo night Pammy"

  
Ivy turned to Harley and leaned her back on the wall. She smiled to her friend, half-closed eyes and pulled her closer tightening her grip around the blonde's neck. Harley moaned. "Ive..." She couldn't say anything else, as green lips trapped her in a swirling tornado.

  
Harley responded grabbing Ivy's hips. Ivy pulled back. "Let's get into the room" She said, starting to look for the key in her bag. Harley thought on leaving: this wasn't right. Her friend was going to get married and she was getting carried away by her desire and her lust. But Ivy had told her before that she loved her. Did that mean that she was going to break up with her fiancé? Then this wasn't such a bad idea. Her thoughts got interrupted by Ivy pulling her arm to get her into the room now that she had managed to open the door. She didn't even had time to ask anything, as Ivy grabbed her by her hips, pulling her close, their breasts rubbing. As she sunk in a sweet kiss, she finally concluded that her friend was resolute to break up with Kiteman, and she let herself be taken by her love. She gasped, as Ivy's hands ascended from her hips to her shoulders reaching for Harley's top just to pull it away. The blonde raised her arms to help Ivy on the task. Ivy stared for a moment at the pale breasts.  
  


"Beautiful" she said and leaned her head to press some kisses interspersed with some bites to the blonde's neck. She moved to the right breast and when she reached the nipple Harley let escape a moan. The blonde was starting to feel a wave of heat moving from her belly to her crotch. She pulled Ivy backwards to get to the bed. Ivy sat on the border and Harley sat on her lap, legs spread. She started to move her hands from Ivy's back to the centre of her chest, reaching for Ivy's jacket zipper.  
  


"Can I...?"  
  


Ivy nodded and grabbed tightly the blonde by her hips so that she didn't fall while working on undressing her. She first got rid of the right sleeve, while grabbing Harley with her left arm, and next she exchanged arms, to finally get the jacket off. The difficulty of the operation let them see that that might not be the best position, so they moved to the centre of the bed. Everything was being messy, but they were smiling at their clumsiness and they finally took a shortcut and each one undressed herself. They looked at each other, their bodies sweaty and some tones higher than they used to be.

  
"Harley can I continue right were we had stopped before?" the blonde was desperate for it "Yes, please".

  
Ivy gave her a kiss on her lips that quickly moved downwards, to the left breast. Harley felt another wave of heat right at her very core as the redhead pressed all sort of caresses with her mouth. And if that wasn't enough to put Harley over the edge, she started to move her hands from Harley's hips to her thighs. The blonde was getting impatient "Ive" she let escape a groan "please..."

  
"My sweet child" Pamela answered, kissing her on the forehead. Then her left hand met Harley's center. She drew gentle circles, rubbing Harley's clit. But the girl was already too wet and grabbed Ivy's hand to let her know what she wanted. She finally slid two fingers in. Harley groaned and leaned her body back. Ivy started to press soft kisses on Harley's belly as she set a pace. The gymnast was transforming into a shaky whimpering mess and Ivy continued kissing her, moving closer to her center, until a wave of wetness came and Harley's body arched. Ivy reduced the pace and her kisses went upwards again until they met Harley's lips, that were trying to catch breath. Harley kissed her back on her right cheek, then on the other, then on the forehead... She was gripping Ivy's head to keep her close, to make sure that all that wasn't a dream.

  
"Pam I deeply madly love you. Please don't marry Kiteman. If you do, I don't know how I will be able to live without the sugar that keeps the light of my life burning"

  
Suddenly, Ivy buried her face into Harley's neck.

  
"Pam, are you listening to me?" But the redhead hadn't made that move to continue their games. Instead, Harley felt two warm drops landing on her skin.

  
"Pammy, hey, why are you crying?"

  
"I'm... I don't know what to do. All I know is that I love you and I want this but..."

  
"Hey, it's ok Pam, I'm right here" she embraced her letting the redhead cry her tears over her neck.

  
"Let me make you feel better" she started to press kisses to every part of green skin she could reach while her hands slowly run through Ivy's thighs, finally landing in her slit. Harley would have rather devoured all Ivy's body and tasted all her sweet juices; but not tonight. Tonight, was all about comforting her friend, letting her know how much she loved her and that she would always be by her side. When she finished the work, Ivy hold her by the neck and sank her face in her neck again. She didn't need words to know that it was a _thank you_ and an _I love_ _you_ statement, but Ivy didn't seem to be able to articulate those right then. Maybe her previous resolution was just a false move promoted by how much they had drunk, maybe she hadn't decided to break up with Kiteman and so tomorrow they were going to have an argument on how they could have let alcohol driven them to lay together. Harley also spilled some tears thinking of it, but right on that moment what mattered was comforting her friend, and so she laid there with Ivy sleeping tightly wrapped against her maybe for the last time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all that angst. All I could think when I finished writing this was: FUCKKK


End file.
